Of Mermaids and Nargles
by HerbookishFriend
Summary: Ginny is bored and finds a 'Men's Health' Magazine in the twins room. Can Luna and Hermione help her to get to know herself better? A sleepover party and a game of truth-or-dare will probably bring the answer. Rated M for a reason, lemons, femslash, fluff, smut. Takes place in the summer holidays after HbP. GinnyxLuna, GinnyxLunaxHermione, Linny
1. Chapter 1: Summer Blues

Disclaimer: I own nothing (except the plot) but certainly not the characters or locations or the magic etc. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling!

Ginny was bored. So bored that she could have been dead for several days now and wouldn't have noticed. Everyone else was busy preparing the wedding of Fleur and Bill and at first she had tried to make herself useful as well. But she soon became the one getting in the way of everyone else. Ron and the twins were just as redundant as herself but they were somehow able to get distracted with a lot of Quiddich practise. Ginny was bored by that as well. She could easily play her brothers out as she was way faster and smaller and after just a couple of days she couldn't be motivated to come along. She stayed in her room most of the time and just lounged at her bed, reading "Quiddich through the ages" for the umpteenth time. But then there was the point at which she felt like she was really going to die of boredom if she didn't find something to do. So she crept up to the twins bedroom like she did when she was younger, to see if she could find some of their famous treats. Not that she wanted to be sick or growing a second head just because there was nothing else to (although it would have been quite funny to distract all the busy people downstairs with superfluous body parts) - it was just an old habit from former years that she liked to reactivate. Sneaking through her brothers' rooms has always been quite amusing as it had led to the discovery of Percy's old pet animals in the back of his wardrobe and provided her with some details about her brothers' private life that she could use to blackmail them if needed.

She rushed past Bill and her Dad who were discussing the setup of the tables while stepping up and down the short flight of stairs that connected Percy's room to the rest of the house. She slipped into Fred and George's room unseen and locked the door behind her. The familiar smell of various not-so-common snack ingredients greeted her and she took a moment to look around. The room was surprisingly clean and everything was sorted neatly into the shelves. It had to be her mother's effort to prepare the house for the many guests that were expected for the wedding. Not wanting to destroy the unusual appearance of the room, Ginny strode along the walls with the shelves and let her eyes wander around. There were a lot of cans and tubes and glasses that looked like they contained the ingredients for at least half of the things that Weasley's Wizard Wheezes had to offer, but there were no treats or tricks that were ready to use. Although the boys did most of their snack-development in the laboratory behind their shop, they kept some basic things in their room to be prepared for long and boring vacations with the family. Ginny sat down on the floor gloomily. There was nothing to do or to find to lighten up her mood. When she dropped the back of her head against one of the shelf boards, she caught a glimpse of something hidden between the bedpost and the wall. She slid closer and tugged at it until the thing she saw left its hideaway and slumped to the floor. It was a bunch of tattered muggle magazines. The first one read "Men's Health" and from the headlines on the front page it had to be about nothing but sex and the like.

Of course this subject wasn't new to Ginny. Her brothers talked about it all the time and even her mother had at one point tried to give her The TalkTM when she found out about her dates with Dean. But other than that she had to admit that she was pretty inexperienced. Dean and she had been kissing a lot, but when he tried to slip his tongue into her mouth it felt so wrong that she asked him to leave her alone and soon after that they split up. So now this magazine raised her curiosity and she started to flick through it. There were some articles on how to train some muscles that seemed important for Doing It as a men and she just skipped over them. But after a few pages about how to shave your private parts so that your ... you know what ... would look longer (she also skipped that) there was an article about giving pleasure to your beloved female partner. She began to read this text with way more attention. It said that for the best results you should watch a woman touching herself and then follow the advice provided by the article's author. Which included for example circular motion with your fingertips and hitting a so-called 'G-spot' inside the vagina.

Ginny had not really touched herself before - she hadn't even really thought of it. Reading this detailed description made her feel funny inside her stomach and she played with the thought of just putting the magazines back in place and heading back to her room. But then she remembered the agony of just doing nothing and decided to stay a little longer and give it a try. She sat back down against the shelf and dragged the magazine onto her lap with one hand, while she unzipped her pants with the other. Again she read through the text that said it had to be a 'circular motion' and moved her hand down the front of her pants. When she felt the fabric of her underwear under her fingertips, she stopped and hesitated. She could feel a tingling sensation in her lower abdomen and wasn't quite sure whether this was a good sign. After a few moments the sensation fainted and so she moved her hand further down. While she slowly moved her fingers over her clit, her underwear preventing direct skin contact, she flipped some more pages of the magazine. Absentmindedly she stared at a picture of a naked woman who sat in front of a man and spread her legs while holding her breasts. As she continued to move her fingers between her legs and wondered why the hell muggle pictures won't move at all, the funny sensation in her stomach returned. This time it was a lot more powerful and Ginny was a bit startled. At the same time she recognised that her knickers were getting moist under her fingers. Panicked she slammed the magazine shut and stuffed it back into its hideaway and got to her feet. Without closing the zipper of her pants she bolted to the door, unlocked it and rushed downstairs to the bathroom, her face burning red. With trembling fingers she locked the door and pulled down her pants and knickers, heading for the toilet. With a sigh she dropped to the seat and allowed herself to relax a bit. She hadn't peed her pants since her first year in kindergarten and wasn't keen to start it again. Funnily enough she didn't really have to go now that she sat on the loo. That was strange. After wondering a bit about it she decided to blame it on her sudden activity today after she had basically only lounged around for several days and tried not to think about it too much. She flushed the toilet and dressed herself tidily again.

She spent the rest of the day sitting on her bed again and trying to push the thoughts of her earlier adventure to the back of her head. Later that day, when the rest of her family had all gone to sleep already, Ginny still lay on her bed wide awake. She successfully stopped thinking about how she nearly had an accident but she couldn't stop thinking about the article in that magazine and what it would be like if she really touched herself down there. She had once heard some of the girls in her dorm talking about fantasies they had and which apparently were a huge turn on for them. Back then, Ginny couldn't imagine how thinking about some boys or even teachers would have been something to long for but today she decided she would give it a try. So she lay back in her pillow and thought of Dean and how he had kissed her after their first date. It was a nice memory and she relaxed a bit and started to move her hand down her body for the second time that day. She wore only her knickers because pyjamas always made her feel so restricted in her sleep. So this time she actually dared to put her fingers under the fabric and touch the soft curls of her pubic hair. Then she thought about Dean's broad shoulders and his flat stomach that she always liked a lot and moved her fingers slowly towards her clit. But when she finally reached the soft and warm flesh between her lower lips, her mind decided to drift to that last kiss they shared and how she didn't like it at all. With a frustrated growl she tried to focus on something more... alluring and settled with the thought of watching Harry play Quiddich. She would often stand at the field, gaping at his obvious talent and wishing she could be like him - the seeker and star of their team. Well, Quiddich-envy wouldn't get her current endeavours anywhere either, so she tried to direct her mind to other things again. But after neither the thought of Victor Krum (on whom she had a secret crush two years ago) nor a fantasy including some of the muggle actors of a film she watched with Hermione seemed to do the job, she finally quit her clumsy attempts at pleasuring herself altogether. Ashamed of herself and frustrated she fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2: A Day at the Pond

The next morning she was woken up by Molly, who must have sensed the mood of her daughter. The worried looking woman came to Ginny's room at half past eight, opened the curtains and announced, 'Ginny, dear, you have to get yourself occupied! You've been slumping through the house like a ghost for several days now! I can understand that you are bored because nobody has time to play with you - but you can go and meet some friends from school!'

'Mom, I'm not a first year anymore! Don't talk to me like I'm eleven. I don't wanna go outside, I'll be in the way again. And most of my friends from school are on holiday with their parents...' Ginny trailed off. She knew that this was just an excuse so she didn't have to make a real effort.

'Hermione is coming over for the wedding in a couple of days. Until then, why don't you go and visit the Lovegood girl? She's always so nice to talk to. Please just leave the house for some hours, so you can get a bit of distraction and I can clean up your room for the wedding,' Molly insisted.

Ginny sighed and got up. She knew from the tone of her mother's voice that she had no choice.

'At least let me have some breakfast, okay mother?' With this she grabbed some shorts and shirt and left for the shower. Her mother still looked concerned but said nothing more.

After the breakfast that she expanded as long as possible at purpose, she strode through the garden and left it through the gate at the back. All the way up the hill behind the burrow she muttered to herself how she hated this summer and the wedding and her mother in particular. But when she reached the top of the small hill, her thoughts were distracted by the view of the Lovegood's house. It was surrounded by various blooming bushes and small trees and looked to magical and colourful that Ginny forgot to breathe for a moment. So when she walked the remaining distance to her classmate's door, she forgot about her bad mood and that she didn't want to come in the first place. Instead, she felt quite happy inside and for the first time this summer her steps were light and easy. As she was just about to knock, the front door flew open and Luna stepped outside, wearing a flowery summer dress and a large towel around her neck. She looked at Ginny questioningly and after none of them had said anything for almost 30 seconds she said, 'Hey Ginny, I saw you coming down the hill, you looked like you were in a really bad mood. Is everything okay? Do you need some help getting rid of all those wrackspurts in your ears?'

'Erm, well, no...Thank you Luna. Everything is alright. I was just bored at home so I came to meet you.'

Luna smiled and then asked with her airy voice, 'Well I was just about to go to the pond. My father says that the Gnomes have finally left it, so I wanted to swim for a while. You wanna come along?'

Ginny thought about it for a moment but had to refuse because she didn't bring her bathing suit or a towel.

'That won't matter,' Luna told her. 'You can use my towel, too. And I don't have a bathing suit either.'

So Ginny was dragged along to the pond wondering why suddenly it mattered to her whether she wore a bathing suit. When going to swim in the pond with her brothers, she had never bothered to strip down to her knickers. But they were family and Luna was just a friend. Whilst Ginny was still thinking about the bathing suit or rather the lack of it, they arrived at the lawn next to the water. Luna dropped the towel to the ground and braided her long blonde hair so it wouldn't disturb her. When Ginny just started to fumble at the fly of her shorts awkwardly, Luna asked her for help with the zip at the back of her dress. Ginny hesitated. She was confused about why she was suddenly so shy about these things, as she had never had a problem with being naked in front of people, neither her brothers nor the other girls in her Quiddich team or her dorm room. But today with Luna she just felt different, as if it was somehow more private.

'Ginny, are you sure everything's alright?' Luna's dreamy voice got her attention back to the things in front of her.

'Yeah, sure,' Ginny mumbled and reached for the zipper. She carefully opened it without touching the blondes back more than necessary and was about to turn around to give Luna some privacy when the other girl had already dropped the dress all the way down. Apparently she hadn't worn underwear at all under it and her pale skin glistened at the sun's reflection at the lake. When Luna turned back to see if Ginny would follow her example, the redhead got a good view of everything there was to see about the slender girl. As Ginny stared at Lunas small and beautiful breasts she suddenly felt a now familiar sensation between her legs. Her stomach tingled and her panties were getting wet again and she couldn't do anything about it. With a small whimper she turned around and disappeared behind a small group of trees and bushes, throwing a 'Sorry, gotta pee!' at Lunas direction. When she was sure nobody could observe her, she frantically pulled at her shorts that wouldn't leave her hips easily as she still hadn't opened the fly. She jumped from one leg to the other as she felt the moist fabric of the panties rubbing against her crotch. Finally she managed to push the shorts down her legs and squatted next to a tree. But again, once she was at it, she didn't need to go as badly as she thought. Nevertheless she unclenched her closing muscle and let go, just at the moment when Luna appeared around the corner. Embarrassed to her very bone Ginny got up and pulled her shorts back on as fast as she could. Luna's pale face was now shimmering slightly pink as she apologized over and over, promising she was only worried because Ginny looked so shocked when she left so she went after her to see if she was fine. Ginny was staring at her feet all the time and barely listening to Lunas apologies. In the course of two days she had nearly peed her pants while touching herself for the first time and had been watched while taking a piss in the bushes. It was just too much. Tears were burning behind her eyes and she managed a stuttered 'Gotta go home now' in Lunas direction before she ran off.

At home, she dashed past her brothers who had just finished Quiddich practise and locked herself up in her room. She didn't answer to anyone who knocked at her door and cried herself to sleep way past midnight.

When she woke up late the next morning, her view still a bit blurry and her arms and legs heavy, she had the hope that everything had just been a bad dream. But reality came crashing back in as soon as she went downstairs. Her mother greeted her happily and announced that 'the lovely Lovegood girl' was waiting in the garden because she wanted to meet with Ginny. Molly didn't seem to notice that Ginny's face turned white at her words and she choked at her last bit of toast.

'I told her that you were still sleeping and that you would come to see her as soon as you're awake and presentable.'

That was her keyword. Hastily she swallowed down the rebellious bit of toast and ran off for the bathroom. Remembering that she'd need some fresh clothes she hurried back out again and to her room, where she searched for a new shirt and her favourite bra. All the while her mind was rushing through a million of possible reasons why Luna would want to see her after what had happened yesterday and she wondered if she herself could muster enough self-esteem to face Luna again. After she found the bra at last (stacked tidily in the drawer as Molly had indeed used the time of Ginny's absence for cleaning) she took a quick shower in the bathroom and brushed her teeth. Her hair was still wet, so she tied it into a messy bun and jumped down the stairs. When she passed her amused mother in the kitchen, who was seemingly happy to find her daughter so active again, she slowed down and came to a halt right next to the backdoor. What if Luna was going to make fun of her? What if she wanted to tell her that their friendship was over because she left her standing alone at the pond so suddenly?

There was no use in overthinking it, she decided after a minute of hesitating. So she pushed open the back door and approached Luna, who was sitting on a small stone wall and talking to some caterpillars on the flowers nearby. Ginny took a deep breath and was just about to greet her as her classmate looked up and got ahead of her.

'Hey Gin, you probably want to ask why I'm here, am I right?'

'Hrgm...'

'Well, see, I thought you were pretty disturbed yesterday and you looked so confused and ashamed and I couldn't just leave it at that.'

Ginny wished Luna had indeed left it at that, because while the dreamy girl spoke, she felt her head turn as red as her hair again. She couldn't bare how Luna talked so freely about her shame and the event in general and just wanted to sink into the ground really quickly.

But Luna looked like she would have none of that. She stood up and pointed to the road that led away from the house across the fields. 'We could take a walk if you want. I feel like your mother would be glad to see us being outside in the sun.' Ginny could not find an argument against this, so she followed along wearily, not quite ready to talk about the events of the last day. But Luna seemed to be relaxed and happy and went ahead to show her a colourful butterfly that had been sitting on the path. Ginny relaxed a bit and wondered if she was making too much fuss. But she couldn't help but feel embarrassed and not even Lunas chattering about some special flowers she picked last week could make her feel better. She had to admit that the other girl's presence was calming, though. She watched the blonde hair of her friend getting caught in the breeze and admired the unusual but no less appealing grace with which Luna roamed about the road and the field. When Luna returned to the track next to Ginny, she held a cornflower in hand that she then placed carefully in Ginny's hair after asking for permission. The Weasley girl stood frozen to the spot all the while Luna touched her hair with light fingers. Even when she had stepped back and moved on, Ginny still didn't dare to breathe.

After a while Luna started to talk about their original topic. She told her that there was no need to feel bad and that her suggestion to go to the pond might have taken Ginny by surprise and she didn't mean to bring her in this situation. Luna even told her that she had been in a similar situation two years ago when a cousin of hers stayed for the summer and had caught Luna on the loo because she forgot to lock the door. She managed to describe the whole story in such a funny way, mentioning that said cousin had already opened his trousers and was pushing them down when he entered the room, so they were basically even, that Ginny forgot her own embarrassment and had to laugh out loud.

Now Luna beamed at her and pointed back towards the direction of the lake.

'Wanna give it another try tomorrow? This time I'll pack a Bikini, so no worries about that.'

Ginny suddenly felt very self-conscious but nodded anyway.

Luna escorted her back to the Burrow and promised to pick her up the next day. Then she left for her own house and Ginny found herself smiling sheepishly as she headed upstairs to her room. She opened her window and glanced over at the hill where she could still see a blonde girl strolling through the grass, occasionally picking up some more flowers.

This night it was hard for Ginny to fall asleep not because she was crying but because she was recalling each and every moment of her walk with Luna. She had put the flower from her hair into an old and empty pumpkin juice bottle and placed it on her bedside table. When she finally drifted off to sleep, it was the last thing she saw.


	3. Chapter 3: Of Mermaids and Pirates

This time Ginny was prepared when they arrived at the lawn close to the water. She wrapped the towel around her shoulders and changed into her swimsuit underneath it. Without further ado she dropped it and marched to the water's edge where she carefully dipped her toes into the pond. It wasn't as cold as she had suspected so she took a few steps back and then jumped right in. The water flew around her body and she recognised how much she had missed being outside and moving her limbs again. When she broke through the surface of the lake again, she shook her long hair and drops of water flew around. This caused Luna, who was wading into the water way more slowly, to squeak and laugh. She splashed some water back at Ginny, who just grinned broadly at her in return as she was already wet from head to toe. She gathered the soaking strands of her hair with one hand and wrung them out. In the meantime Luna had managed to get to a part of the pond where the water reached up to her belly button and seemed to be fine with the temperature as well. Ginny took a moment to look at her friend. She had also changed into a bikini before she walked into the water and the tips of her light blonde hair hung into the lake. Maybe her stare had lingered a bit too long on the slender silhouette of the other girl, because Luna let herself glide deeper into the water until only her head was still beyond the surface. Ginny shook her head and dropped backwards into the lake again as well. She swam around for some minutes, letting her mind wander, until Luna splashed some water at her again. Taken by surprise, Ginny swallowed half of it and splashed back to her attacker's direction while she coughed and spluttered. When she was finally able to breathe again properly, she hurled herself at Luna, who tried to get out of her way but failed. She slung her arms around the Ravenclaw and pulled her down into the lake. She could feel her smooth skin under her fingers and for a brief moment she played with the thought of touching more than just her back and arms. Luna squirmed in her arms and tried to get away, but Ginny was stronger than her and held her tight. Only when Luna swallowed water, too, and started to cough, Ginny let go of her. One moment later Luna had recovered and wrestled Ginny down from behind, yelling some battle cry. They both got to swallow a lot of water over the course of time and after a final attack from Ginny, Luna rested her head against her shoulder, while Ginny still had her arms around her. Taken completely off-guard the Gryffindor simply stayed still and held her breath. Lunas hands rested on Ginny's hips and she could feel her breath against her collarbone. Gently she reached for one of the blonde strands that were tangled around the weary girls arm and tugged it behind Lunas ear. In response, Luna pulled her a little bit closer and nuzzled her head in the crook of Ginny's neck.

'Wanna go back home, little mermaid?' Ginny asked quietly.

Luna just nodded against her neck and so Ginny dragged her back to the lawn, holding on to her wrist. After they both dried themselves up, Ginny helped Luna back into her summer dress and collected the towels. She handed one of them to Luna, who got a hold of her hand and looked her in the eyes.

'This has been a really nice day, Ginny. I'm so glad to have you as a friend,' she stated softly.

Ginny's heart fluttered at those word, her inside swelling with warmth and a sense of excitement.

'I can only give that back,' she answered and this time the blush on her face felt rather good.

They made their way back to the hill between their families' houses but Ginny was not yet ready to spend the rest of the day on her own.

'Why don't you stay for dinner? We're having a barbecue today and I bet my mum prepared way too much food anyway.'

Luna nodded shyly and followed her along through to the backdoor. Once inside, Ginny called for her mother.

'Muuum! Can Luna stay for dinner? We're practically starving!'

Molly arrived downstairs, a huge basket of laundry cradled against her hip and her hair slightly ruffled, but she smiled at her daughter's guest anyway.

'Of course, dear! Fred and George are having Lee over for ... well ... whatever they're up to this week and so one more stomach to fill won't strike out. But 'til then could you two please lend me a hand with this laundry?'

And without waiting for an answer she shoved the basket into Ginny's hands and winked at Luna.

'Just make yourself feel at home. If you need anything, just ask right away.'

Ginny sighed heavily and turned back to the garden where she would have to hang the laundry. Luna seemed to be a little bit more awake again and bounced ahead.

They took quite a long time to finish their task. One the one hand it was indeed a lot of laundry and on the other hand they spent most of the time chasing each other around the lawn. Ginny had draped one of the shirts she was supposed to hang on top of her head so it covered her hair and one of her eyes.

She ran after Luna and yelled, 'Fear me, beautiful creature of the sea, for I am the greatly feared Ginnerva Gunpowder, pirate of the seven seas, and I will come to imprison you!'

Luna, who had been floating around gracefully until that point, let out a squeak and picked up pace. Nevertheless she shouted back at Ginny, 'Thy shall not forfeit, for I will lure you deep into my underwater kingdom with my mermaids song if you won't catch me first!'

This led to a whole lot more of running around and teasing each other. Ginny had thought it would be easy to catch her friend because of her Quiddich training but was proved very wrong. Whenever she grabbed for Lunas arms or dress, the young witch seemed to completely disappear and popped up again behind her a mere second later. Just when Ginny was about to give up, an unforeseen event played into her hands. Lee Jordan apparated with a plop at the gate and caused a lot of fuss which seemed to distract Luna just long enough so Ginny could sneak up from behind. As Luna turned back to her, she leapt forward and tackled Luna to the floor, where they ended up in a heap of tangled limbs and hair and a still pretty damp shirt. 'Got you, my precious little mermaid,' Ginny grinned and tried to sort out which arm belonged to whom. All the while she was very aware of how close Lunas face was to hers.

'I'm all yours,' the blonde girl beneath her whispered, with daring eyes that caused Ginny to shiver slightly.

Having found back to her feed she extended a hand to help Luna up, who smiled thankfully. However, Ginny underestimated her powers and ended up pulling her friend up with more momentum than intended. Luna stumbled forward and crashed into Ginny, who was promptly relocated to the ground she just stood up from. This time Luna was laying on top of her for a turn and currently engaged in a fit of the giggles. Ginny frowned because she had landed rather hard on the ground and her butt was hurting. But with Luna's presence right in front of her she forgot about it. Just as she forgot about the rest of the world as Luna's hair fell onto her face and she breathed in the sweet smell of pears and flowers and the pond that surrounded her suddenly. Luna was still giggling and for a moment Ginny had nearly closed the distance between their faces and kissed her soft lips. But before she could even move, the twins and Lee Jordan tromped by and disturbed the moment. Somewhat relieved Ginny sat up straight and attempted to tidy her dishevelled hair and clothes, while Luna got to her feet and looked as if she just came back from outer space.

Later that evening, the whole Weasley family including Lee and Luna sat at the kitchen table and had a lot of barbecue, salad, bread and grilled vegetables. Arthur tried to engage Luna in a talk about muggle technology such like airplanes and vacuum cleaners - she managed to talk to him about Nargels and Quiffies in the meantime. Ginny sat next to her and prodded her food with a fork, not sure how she was supposed to feel right now. Kissing Luna wasn't something she had ever thought about before and that she did today left her quite confused. She was straight after all - wasn't she? It must have been the moment, the pirate-mermaid-role-play and the joy of having someone to hang out with. And now that she thought about it she wasn't even sure if she had really wanted to kiss Luna or if she just ... well... not wanted to kiss her. It would have been really strange.

A not-so-subtle cough from Ron brought her thoughts back to where she was. Apparently her mother had tried to talk to her for already some minutes but she hadn't answered. She looked at Molly apologetically. 'Hm?'

'I just said that Hermione is arriving tomorrow and that it could be a nice idea to have a sleepover party for this occasion. Your room is big enough so all three of you would fit in and I bet Hermione would like to hang out with you two, as you seem to have so much fun together,' Molly winked at her daughter.

'Erm... yeah, well... girls night sounds... does Luna even want to stay here overnight?' Ginny rambled a little incoherently. 'And my room is not that big, really. Someone would have to sleep next to me in my bed and...'

'I don't mind,' stated Luna calmly and smiled at Mrs Weasley. 'I have never had a girl's sleepover party. I think it could be fun!'

'And Ginny's bed is king-sized, so you only have to snuggle if you want to,' George threw in helpfully. He exchanged a knowing look with his brother.

Luna seemed not to notice the implication and continued to eat the sausage she had dipped into her pumpkin juice happily. Ginny was a bit overwhelmed by the sudden prospect of having to spend more time with Luna and even having her stay overnight. She still struggled to find out how she felt about the events that day and was now a mixture of excited and panicked about the next one. Nevertheless she shot an unfriendly glare at George, who just shrugged and raised his eyebrows. For the rest of dinner she returned to her own thoughts and left the rest of her family to entertain Luna. She felt slightly ashamed for it but then again there was no way that the trio of Fred, George and Lee would ever let someone else be the show master for an evening like this.

So in the end she escorted a beaming and slightly breathless Luna to the front door and tried to say goodbye without being too awkward. She failed miserably because she first attempted to hug her, then extended a hand halfway through moving towards her and finally gave up and just waved her hand, her face beet red. Luna for her part was less than impressed by Ginny's farewell-stunts and just pulled her into a tight hug afterwards.

'Thanks for sharing your family with me today. And thanks for all the fun. I'm really looking forward to the sleepover!'

And with that, she kissed Ginny on the cheek and disappeared into the night, leaving Ginny frozen to the spot and dazzled.


	4. Chapter 4: Preparations

In the following night Ginny was barely able to sleep. Whenever she closed her eyes it was like she was feeling Luna close to her again, hugging her and kissing her cheek. Even now she still blushed at the thought and so she turned over and over in her bed, thinking of the next day and of how she would be able to behave like a functioning human being, until she finally fell asleep.

However, when she woke up the next morning, her head was clear and she felt quite well rested. She took advantage of this state of mind and prepared her room for her guests. Although Molly had already tidied up most of her things and the laundry she had left on the floor carelessly some days ago, she still wasn't satisfied with the setup of the room. Not for a sleepover party with her best friend and well, Luna. She pushed her king sized bed to one side of the room, so there would be enough room for another mattress. Then she rummaged around in her shelves and drawers to find some of the candles and lampions she kept from last summer's BBQ party and placed them in the corners of her room and hung some of them over her bed. Afterwards, she made a very sleepy Ron bring one of the spare mattresses from the attic and "borrowed" a lot of pillows and blankets from the living room. Finally, it felt cosy enough in the bedroom that was usually more of a sporty Quiddich cave. She had prepared two extra sets of bed sheets with linen picturing the Chudley Cannons and Puddlemere United and dug out her old but loved pyjama.

When there was really nothing left to do, she bounced down to the kitchen where Ron had fallen asleep again at the table, his elbow placed on a plate with eggs and bacon.

'Morning, early bird!' her mother greeted her and placed another plate with breakfast in front of Ginny. 'Is everything ready for the party?' she asked knowingly.

'Yeah. Think so,' Ginny mumbled, her mouth full of toast and beans.

'I could make you some hot chocolate for the night, what do you think?' Molly offered. 'And how about some of my famous cookies?'

'That'd be great, I'll just have to make some space for the mugs on the floor.'

Ginny finished her breakfast and went back upstairs to take a shower. Feeling the drops of hot water running down her body, her mind drifted back to the day at the lake. She suddenly had a lump in her throat and her neck tingled. Just the memory of Luna being so close to her, only wearing a bikini, teasing and hugging her was sufficient to make her body react. She spread some body wash on her shoulders and arms, definitely not thinking about it being Luna's hands that caressed her at all.

When she had finally dried her hair and used some (or maybe a lot) body lotion, there was still plenty of time left until Hermione would arrive. So she rearranged all the candles and pillows in her room, took off all the Quiddich banners, put them back again, had lunch, tried to read a book, helped her mother with the garden gnomes and even painted her toenails. But there were still two hours left before her best friend would be here. She sneaked around the house, not knowing what to do at all. So she just waited. And waited.

The doorbell startled her and she jumped to her feet. With a shouted 'Mione!' she ran to the front door and yanked it open. Flinging her arms around her confused looking best friend, she could barely contain her excitement.

'Hey Gin, what's happened to you?' Hermione asked wide eyed. 'You nearly knocked me over!'

'No… nothing! I'm just really happy to see you. I've been soooo bored recently and I'm really looking forward to our sleepover party.'

'Sleepover party? Did I miss something?' Hermione raised one eyebrow.

'Oh fuck,' Ginny slapped a hand against her forehead. 'I completely forgot to owl you. Luna is coming over for the night so we can have a girl's night. Is that alright with you?' She looked pleadingly at the older girl.

'Don't worry Gin. When have I ever said something against a decent girl's night? And Luna is cool, I mean she is being strange at some times but I do like her a lot.'

Ginny thought about contradicting Hermione, because she had indeed stopped one or two girl's nights from happening during the school year, but it has always been during their exams, so she wasn't really to blame. Instead, the younger girl decided to grab Hermione's luggage and carry it upstairs. The other witch followed her to the decorated bedroom and let out an acknowledging 'ooh'.

'This is really nice, Gin! When did you do this all?'

'Oh well, just this morning. I woke up early and … gosh Mione, I have to tell you so much! Luna is just so…'

But before she could finish her sentence, Molly knocked on the doorframe, a brightly smiling Luna in tow. Ginny swallowed down the rest of her sentence hastily, cleared her throat and led Luna into her room with an inviting gesture, signalling her mother to leave them alone. She closed the door behind her and let out her breath. Hermione and Luna were trying to hide their giggles as she turned back to them.

'Eh, what's the matter?' Ginny demanded to know.

Her two friends exchanged a bemused look.

'You behave like a first year that has friends over for the first time!' Hermione snorted and Luna coughed suspiciously.

'Well we don't want my mom sitting on our laps, do we?' Ginny pouted.

'Oh Ginny, we didn't mean to upset you,' Luna told her soothingly and patted her head.

Slightly embarrassed Ginny shrugged and shook her head. 'You didn't, Hermione is right, I'm just so excited that there is finally someone to talk to in this house and so, well, yeah… Luna, why don't you give me your bag to put it down? Let's make ourselves comfortable.'

Her two friends took a moment to look around the room and to admire her new decoration before settling down on the pillows and the spare mattress in front of the bed. Ginny took a seat across from them and was finally able to calm down.

It still wasn't dark outside and there was no need to light up the candles just yet, but it still added to the cosy atmosphere.

'Sooo,' said Hermione, breaking the silence that was beginning to get awkward, 'what have you been up to in the last weeks?'

And with this, stay started to talk about all that had or hadn't happened in the recent days and weeks, laughing about Ginny's stories of the wedding preparations, asking Hermione everything about her muggle vacation on Crete and wondering what the hell Luna meant by 'fishing for Nempiglons'. They only paused when Molly called them downstairs for dinner.

As always, she had cooked for about 30 people when there were only 10 to feed, but as it tasted so delicious, they all ate more than they had intended anyways. There were potato wedges, chicken wings, and three different kinds of salad, corn cobs, meat balls, and slices of white bread and for some reason turkey pastries. For dessert they had a huge bowl of mousse au chocolat and lemon sorbet.

Throughout the meal, Ginny tried not to think of how close she was to Luna, who was sitting right next to her on the bench of the crowded kitchen. Every now and then, their knees would brush against the others leg. This always caused Ginny to shiver and distracted her from whatever she was doing at that very moment. For that matter, she once shovelled some salad into her pumpkin juice and nearly transfixed Fred's hand with her fork.


	5. Chapter 5: Dragon Scale and Night Walks

Author's notes:

Hey friends,

thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed the story so far. This was meant to be a very short story of 7 chapters (which I will upload over the course of the next days) but I just could't stop writing, so there will follow some more chapters later on.

As English is not my native language, I hope you forgive my (mainly punctuation) mistakes.

I'd love to hear your opinion on this story!

* * *

After dinner (that had luckily passed without major injuries caused by Ginny's inattention) Arthur and Bill snatched some Dragon Scale beers from the sideboard and disappeared to the living room.

'Mom, can I have a Dragon Scale, too?' Ron asked.

'Help yourself,' Molly shrugged while starting to clean the dishes.

'Mooom, can we have beer, too?' Ginny begged.

Molly turned around, a stern look on her face. 'You're not of age yet, young lady,' she stated.

'But Ron was allowed to drink it when he was 16, too!' her daughter objected.

Molly sighed. 'Well, Ron was –'

'A boy? A keeper? Drinking it anyways? That's not fair! And Hermione is already of age!'

Molly sighed again heavily and called for her husband.

'Arthur, what do you say about Ginny and her friends having Dragon Scale?'

Arthur came back to the kitchen and looked like he'd rather be in a different place, maybe even in a different country.

'Erm, I don't… do I have to..? What did _you_ tell them, darling?'

'I'm asking you about this, Arthur! Go tell your daughter now.'

With an insecure smile her dad turned towards Ginny. 'Well, if you ask me, a Dragon Scale has never harmed anyone. Maybe you can share a bottle. Or maybe two, considering Hermione is allowed to drink beer…' he trailed off, looking back to his wife cautiously.

Molly rolled her eyes while Ginny did a small victory dance, quickly grabbed three bottles of beer from the sideboard and rushed off to her bedroom. Luna and Hermione followed, the latter throwing an apologetic look in Molly's direction.

Back in the room they lit up the candles and lampions, took their places on the pillows and Ginny opened the first bottle, passing it on to Hermione. Her older friend seemed a bit hesitant about the flask in her hand, but the look Ginny threw at her said ' _I didn't fight my parents for you chickening out_ ', so she sighed and took a sip. Then she passed the bottle on to Luna, telling Ginny that it wouldn't be necessary to open all three bottles at once.

Luna for that matter beamed at them and breathed, 'This is the best sleepover I ever had!'

She took a gulp of the Dragon Scale and started coughing instantly. Ginny patted her back until she could breathe again and laughed.

'This is also your first sleepover, stupid. But yeah, I think it's quite a nice one.' She took the beer bottle from her friend and drank.

'Is this really your first sleepover party?' Hermione asked in surprise. 'Then we have to do some of the typical sleepover things! Like, have a night walk, play spin-the-bottle, paint our toenails…'

Again, the bottle changed hands and Hermione took some swigs.

'I already painted mine today, but a night walk sounds great,' Ginny agreed. 'We could visit the pond and look for… Wrackspurts?'

Luna nodded enthusiastically and had another try at drinking beer. This time she didn't choke on it and looked quite proud of herself.

As they had finished the Dragon Scale and got up to their feet it was already very dark outside. Ginny felt a little fuzzy and thought to herself that a bit of fresh air would do her good. She offered her arm to Luna, who seemed to be a bit tipsy, and they tiptoed down the stairs. Sneaking through the backdoor of the kitchen, they avoided the other inhabitants of the house and made it to the garden undetected. None of them had bothered to put on shoes and the fresh grass tingled on their soles.

Hermione took the lead and the crossed the lawn that was the Weasley's garden. They continued to take the field path that lead to the pond, listening to all the strange noises that you only hear in a field at night. The chirr of crickets, the croaking of some frogs and the rustling of the trees and bushes nearby. None of them talked for quite some time, the only noises they made being quiet coughs or whimpers when someone stepped on a rock.

They made it to the group of trees that separated the pond from the path, where it was especially dark and scary. Hermione went right ahead but Luna stopped dead.

'I don't like the dark so much,' she admitted, just for Ginny to hear.

'Me neither.'

The usually so bold and daring Weasley girl shuffled her feet and felt her heart beating fast. It _was_ very dark and scary and suddenly the pond seemed to be a bad idea. Hermione had disappeared completely into the shadows and so she was left with Luna, who had wrapped her arms around herself and looked even paler than usual. She seemed genuinely scared and stepped closer to Ginny, whose heart beat up to her throat by now. Whether it was because of the dark of because of Luna standing so close she couldn't tell.

Following a sudden impulse, she pulled the pale girl into a reassuring hug and stroked her hair soothingly. At this moment, a loud crack broke the silence and a few moments later, Hermione came running back from the dark, eyes wide open.

'I, I think we should better go back now! I heard a noise and maybe there is something between the trees and … let's just go back. Please!'

She didn't have to ask twice. Ginny let go of her hug and instead grabbed Lunas hand, dragging her towards the house. Hermione reached out for her other hand and so they hurried back to the back door, this time not really caring if they were noticed. Still holding hands, they made it to Ginny's bedroom where they collapsed to the bed, all huddled together.

Then Hermione admitted that maybe, she got startled by a cracking twig that she stepped on herself.

After a moment of silence they all burst out laughing. Just when Ginny thought she might be dying of suffocation (Luna lay on top of her chest and Hermione's hair kept getting into her mouth), there was a knock on the door. All three of them tried to retain their composure when Molly stepped in, a huge tray with cookies and hot chocolate in hand. She looked sceptical at the girl's feet that were wet and covered in blades of grass but decided to say nothing about it. She placed the tray on the ground in front of the bed and looked at her daughter severely.

'Ginny, it's getting really late. There are people in this house who'd actually like to go to bed now.'

'Yes Mum. We'll try and be quieter.'

'I'm not sure if that's enough. But for the sake of a peaceful night I will put up a silencing charm for you.'

She winked at her daughter's astonished expression and closed the door behind her, not without taking the two unopened Dragon Scale bottles with her.

Ginny's expression sank a little, but then her eyes fell on the hot chocolate and she was all cheerful again. After a while every girl held a mug in hand and had recovered from laughing. Hermione lounged at the foot of the bed, a pile of pillows in her back and Ginny and Luna sat at the bed-head, resting against the wall.

'What do we do next?' Luna asked, still slightly red in the face from laughing.

'I vote for truth-or-dare!' Hermione called.

'That sounds fun. Are you in, Gin?'

'Uff, do we really have to? I mean, it's not like we can do a lot of 'dare' things inside my room.' Ginny shifted uncomfortably, not sure if she was ready for this with Luna around.

'Don't be a party pooper, Ginnerva! We can always play truth-or-truth then,' Hermione demanded.

'Well, fine. As I am clearly outvoted I will bow to the will of the majority,' she groaned and slumped back against the wall.


	6. Chapter 6: Truth-or-truth

'Who wants to start?' Hermione wanted to know.

'Always the one who asks,' Ginny shot back.

'Okay, fine. Sooo… Luna, truth or truth?'

'Truth … I guess?' The blonde girl leaned forwards, looking at Hermione expectantly.

'Good good, then here comes the first question: Have you ever cheated during your OWLs?'

'That's such a Hermione thing to ask!' Ginny rolled her eyes. 'Couldn't you think of something better?'

'I didn't ask you. So let Luna answer and then pick a better question when it's your turn!' Her older friend scolded.

Ginny made a face but turned silent. Luna seemed to think about her answer.

'Does asking the Wrackspurts for help count as cheating?'

'Nah, not really,' decided Hermione. 'Fine, now Gin can impress us with a super exciting question!'

'Erm, yes… well… Hermione, truth or truth?'

'Truth of course. I think we can stop asking this and get to the real question right away.'

'Of course, if you say so Ma'am. So here's the question: When was the last time you laughed yourself crazy? Today doesn't count.'

'Oh Gin, I'm disappointed! That's a really boring question!'

'Not worse than yours!'

'I think it is a really nice question,' Luna interrupted, smiling at Ginny. 'Laughter is an important thing in this dark world.'

'Well said, my wise and shining friend,' Ginny stated. 'So would you answer, please?'

Hermione glanced at Luna, who stared admiring at the ceiling by now, where the candles and lampions created beautiful and mysterious patterns of light.

'Okay, let me think about that. Maybe… when I was in the common room with the boys last year and told Ron that his emotional range could fit on a teaspoon?'

Ginny snorted and buried her face in Luna's shoulder, her own shaking with laughter. 'I can only imagine that!' she giggled finally. 'Luna, please give us the next question, before I have time to think about this further.'

Luna took her time and then wondered aloud, 'Has anyone of you ever dreamt about kissing a Nargel?'

Hermione and Ginny exchanged glances, slightly disturbed. 'Erm…no!' Ginny finally said.

'Me neither, but at that matter: Has anyone of you ever dreamt of kissing a teacher?' Hermione flushed slightly as she spoke. Ginny stopped snickering instantly and cleared her throat.

'So we are starting to ask the real questions now, are we?'

Hermione just shrugged and then nodded.

'Alright, I guess it's late enough now. Have you?' Ginny wanted to know.

'Hey, I asked you first! But if you really need to know, I had a crush on Lockhard in second year but that was in SECOND YEAR so I don't think it really counts. But I have to admit that I liked Remus a lot when he started teaching us. I mean, he was the first decent DADA teacher we ever had. And he looks pretty adventurous with those scars…' She blushed even more.

'I think I had kind of a crush on Lockhard, too. But I was a first year so that won't count either. And I never thought of kissing him. He was just… charismatic.' Ginny put on a lopsided smile. 'But aside from that: Nope. I never thought of kissing a teacher, not even in my darkest dreams.'

She turned to Luna, who still sat quite close to her and had followed the conversation quietly. Until now. 'I used to fantasise about Madam Hooch a lot. She is really sexy when she starts the Quiddich games, don't you think? At the moment I like Professor Sinistra quite a lot. She's so intelligent and skilled!' she stated calmly and played with a strand of her long, blonde hair.

Ginny and Hermione were a bit perplex at this revelation. Not knowing what else to say, Mione just asked her to think of the next question, while Ginny wondered what this discovery about Luna might imply for her own recent confusion.

'Do you like your boobs? I do like mine, as long as I don't lie on my stomach.' Luna asked after a while.

Hermione looked down on her own pair with and sighed, 'Not really. They're just too large and get in the way all the time.'

They were pretty big, in fact. But Ginny had never thought Hermione didn't like them. She had envied her for them ever since they started growing and was surprised to hear this confession.

'Why, Mione!' Luna called. 'They are so nice! I wish I had tits like those. They look awesome and very attractive. And they must be really soft and squishy!'

Hermione's ears went pink and she didn't look her friend in the eyes when she whispered, 'Thank you.'

Ginny felt a flash of envy in her gut but brushed it aside, 'She's right, Mione. Mine are okay I guess. Never thought much about them to be honest.'

This was a lie, but she didn't bother to tell the truth right now.

Hermione took advantage of the silence that followed, completely ignoring the fact that it was Ginny's turn to drop a question.

'Do you masturbate often?'

Ginny nearly choked and Luna had to pat her back vigorously. Meanwhile she answered the third girl's question:

'Yes, I do. Because it's really effective if you want to get rid of Wrackspurts. And it's also a lot of fun, don't you think?'

'What does often mean in your case?' Hermione inquired further.

'Every other day, I think. I stopped keeping track.'

'Well I do it maybe once a week, sometimes lesser than that. Especially when there are exams. Then it's once a month, maybe. But you're right, it helps to prevent stress.'

Ginny kept quiet, wondering how she could have missed this entirely. Now four eyes were looking at her.

'How about you, Gin? I bet you're a huge wanker after Quiddich practice, am I right?' Hermione grinned.

'Yeah, well, see, I … I didn't… Oh bugger. Can I skip this question?' she begged.

'Nope, no chickening out for you tonight, young lady!' Hermione made clear.

'But … alright, fuck it. I can probably also tell you. I haven't really done it. To myself I mean. I tried to but it just didn't work, so I stopped trying and gosh I have no idea why this is so hard to talk about.'

All this time, she stared down at her hands, not daring to look at the other girls' faces. She felt a small hand patting her hanging head and suddenly needed to hold back the tears.

'It's so embarrassing!' She called out, her voice trembling. 'Everyone seems to do it, like, all the time and I'm just too embarrassed by myself and by the fact that I'm just not capable of this.'

'Hey…' Hermione had left her spot on the end of the bed and leaned over to her best friend. 'It's okay, shhhh, you don't need to feel bad about this! I took a lot of time to figure out how it worked for me! So please don't set yourself under pressure because we are more used to the topic than you.'

'Exactly!' Luna agreed. 'Do you want to tell us what you tried until now and why it didn't work? Maybe we can bring some light to the matter for you.'

'I certainly don't wanna talk about this. It just didn't work. Maybe I'm just not physically able to do it.'

'That's rubbish, and you know that!' Hermione interrupted her. 'I know it takes some time and experimenting, especially when you don't have any advice. But you're lucky! You have us! We can give you all the advice you need. So what do you know about masturbation yet?'

'Not that much. I just came across some muggle magazine last week…'

And so Ginny told them all about her recent attempts on masturbation. She even mentioned that she had to stop because of kind of an accident. But of course she didn't tell them that she had had the same sensation at the lake with Luna.

Hermione looked concentrated all the way through her confession, while Luna's eyes were huge but empathetic. When she had finished her story, Hermione took over, already in lecture-mode.

'I'm not surprised it didn't work out for you, Gin. These magazines are horrible, honestly. They are designed to make men think they can satisfy a woman by following a cooking receipt. And they always miss out on the important things. At first, you have to relax and get into the mood. You can't just wank when in a hurry or under pressure. It has to start in your head, you need something to think about, like a person you really like or a thing you like to do. It's a bit like casting a patronus, when you want to think about it that way. So lay back, make yourself comfortable, close your eyes…'

She followed her own instructions while she talked and sunk back into the pillows she had formerly rested on. Luna took over the teaching role: 'You don't have to go straight at your crotch. Start by gently touching other parts of your body, find out what feels good for you!' She petted Ginny's head and neck as she spoke, causing the Gryffindor to shiver.

'It can be anywhere.' Luna continued to explain and now moved her hands down Ginny's arms, who still sat half in front of and half beside her.

Hermione had opened her eyes again and suggested, 'Maybe you can lie down and relax and let us search for your sweet spots. Don't worry, we will only touch your arms and legs and such. I mean, as long as you don't want us to explore further.

Ginny's brain had stopped working several minutes ago. The sensation of Luna's light hands on her head and her arms made her thoughts whirl and her heart beat faster. She would have done anything to make those hands stay on her skin, so she just nodded and slid down to the mattress. Luna settled herself right beside her, stretching her legs alongside Ginny's and resting her head on one hand, while the other continued to caress Ginny's bare arms. Hermione sat cross-legged on her other side, letting her hands wander down Ginny's legs. It felt good, but more like a really careful massage than … masturbation. Nevertheless there was a feeling growing in her lower abdomen. It was the familiar tingling and … nope, this was actually just her bladder, reminding her to use the bathroom soon. She laughed.

'Hey girls, bad news. Thanks for your attention, but I have to go to the bathroom rather sooner than later.'

Hermione couldn't hold back a giggle.

'Okay that should be no problem. And as you have completely destroyed the mood of the moment, we can use the opportunity to get ready for bed.'

So Ginny got up and Hermione strode over to her bag, digging for some pyjama. The redhead rushed downstairs, did what she had to and came back some minutes later, having forgotten to take her own pyjama with her.

'Can I borrow a shirt of yours?' Luna asked. 'I forgot to bring one. I usually sleep naked, so I didn't think about it.'

'Sure,' Ginny replied and pulled an old Quiddich shirt from a pile in her wardrobe. It was a bit too tight for her but would fit the smaller and skinnier girl all the better. Luna beamed.

'Could you show me to the bathroom? I've not been there before.'

So Ginny took her Ravenclaw friend by the hand and led her down the stairs to the bathroom.

'Here we go,' she announced and was about to leave Luna alone when she felt a tug at her elbow.


	7. Chapter 7: First Times

'Can you help me get undressed? This bra has a very nasty habit of getting tangled and trapping me inside.'

Ginny's heart stopped beating for a moment and she cleared her throat twice.

'Erm, sure?' She stepped into the tiled room right behind the blonde girl and locked the door.

'Shall I turn around? Look away?' Ginny offered, but Luna shook her head.

'There's no need to. You can look at me as much as you like.'

Did Luna know about her confusing feelings? Or did she like being looked at so much? Why on earth would she say something like this?

But her racing thoughts were disrupted when Luna got rid of her blouse, exposing her beautiful breasts that were now only covered in a lacy blue bra. She also pulled down her pants, not wearing anything underneath it again.

'Can you help me now?' Lunas dreamy voice reached her brain as the slender girl lifted her arms, looking at her friend expectantly. Ginny moved forward slowly and reached out to pull up the blue fabric. This time she dared to touch the bare skin underneath it, tracing Lunas shoulders and arms as she stripped of the bra completely. Her body reacted instantly. Her stomach fluttered and the irritating wetness spread between her legs. But this time she couldn't escape or even think about it further, because Luna reached for her head and pulled her face to her own. Her lips touched Ginny's very slightly, her eyes searching for consent in Ginny's. The other girl's hands came to rest on her back, feeling the warmth of bare skin and holding on to it, pulling the slightly smaller girl closer. They stayed like this for some moments, eyes closed, before neither of them could breathe anymore and they had to pull apart. Ginny knew there was a foolish smile covering her face but she couldn't care less. She held on to Luna's back for another moment and pressed another small kiss to her cheek before she let her go.

Without talking, Luna slipped into the borrowed shirt that somehow managed to cover her butt and part of her tights. Ginny changed into her pyjamas, still not processing properly what had just happened. Back on the way upstairs, Luna took her hand and led her back to the room, where Hermione was waiting for them.

She seemed to know that something had happened, but just ushered the two of them back onto the bed.

'I have thought!' she announced. 'If we want Ginny to know how things work out, we might as well show her. Banduras social cognitive theory states that when people observe a model performing a behaviour and the consequences of that behaviour, they remember it and use this information to guide their own subsequent behaviour.'

'And that means we have to do what?' Luna looked puzzled. She had sat behind their host and now started to braid her auburn hair.

'We have to show her how we would do it, so she can imitate the movements and get an idea of how it's done.'

Ginny wasn't really convinced but Hermione continued to explain her plan excitedly and even Luna seemed thrilled to get some action. By the time Hermione had finished her psychology lecture, Luna was caressing the neck and shoulders of the girl in front of her, sending shivers down her spine. She moved closer to Ginny, putting an arm around her waist. Her head resting on Ginny's shoulder, she whispered to her ear: 'Can I hold your hand again while we watch Hermione?' Ginny nodded silently and leaned into the other girl's embrace, tangling her fingers to the warm hand that rested beneath her ribs. Luna's head stayed on her shoulder, her second hand resting on Ginny's thigh. They looked at Hermione expectantly, who had settled onto the pillows comfortably.

'First, I need to be sure that the door is locked!' Ginny threw in and jumped up to lock her bedroom door. Then she climbed back onto the bed and returned to her former position, snuggling even closer to her crush.

'I need something to get me in the right mood,' Hermione admitted. 'Could you two think of something?'

'I have an idea,' Luna smiled. 'Just relax and listen to me. I can talk about how I'd do it and you can either go with it or find your own groove, okay? Like this you don't have to wonder how to start and whether to comment it or not and I can talk about my experiences and don't have to act them out at the same time.'

'Oh that's a brilliant idea. And Ginny, whenever you feel the urge to contribute or try things out by yourself, just do so!'

Hermione laid back and closed her eyes. Luna started to speak in her unique and soothing voice.

'I'll often start with caressing my body all over, especially my breasts and my belly and my thighs.'

While she spoke, Hermione followed her specifications and moved her hands up and down her torso a bit clumsily at first but then got more confident and slightly kneaded her breasts and drew patterns on her thighs with her fingers. Luna's hand on Ginny's thigh moved a little as well, carefully exploring her bare skin. She hummed a sweet little tune and waited for the other girls to get used to their new situation. When Hermione started to squirm underneath her own hands and her breath got audible, she continued to talk.

'Once I feel like it, I will move my hands under my shirt and pinch my nipples just a tiny bit.'

Hermione did as she was told and let out a small cry of pleasure. Ginny felt how her own nipples got hard in an instant, brushing against the fabric of her shirt. Luna's hand had moved from her thigh to her hip and her waist and were causing a lot of Goosebumps wherever they went. She paused her instructions again to concentrate on Ginny for a while. The redheaded girl in front of her hat started to chew her lower lip and her face had flushed slightly. When Luna touched the bottom of her breast through her shirt ever so slightly, Ginny shivered and gasped. Luna brushed her lips against the cheeks of the clearly aroused witch in her arms and then looked over to the third girl in the room. Hermione had placed one of her hands under her shirt, wandering between her two nipples that stood out prominently even through the fabric of her pyjama. Her other hand rubbed over her pants that still covered her crotch sedulously.

'Now let's remove some of those needless clothes to see if you're wet already!' Luna teased, leaving her position close to Ginny and moving over to help Hermione to get undressed. Her bookish friend's face had reddened a bit and she was looking at Luna with heated eyes. While both girls were busy stripping Hermione off her clothes, Ginny secretly felt her way to her crotch, slipping a finger into her pyjama pants. Her knickers were soaking and the skin beneath it hot and slick. She pulled her hand back and hastily wiped her glistening fingers clean on the bed sheets. Luna returned to her seat and pulled her into a light embrace from behind again, pointing towards the now naked Hermione.

'Look how beautiful she is,' she breathed. 'And she's so wet already.'

Ginny could see that Hermione, too, was very wet indeed. Her dark curls were damp and the flesh between her legs was of a dark pink. She deliberately spread her legs for Ginny and Luna to admire and waited for further instructions. Luna's hand began to roam over Ginny's body as she guided Hermione to the next phase.

'Go on touching your wonderful belly and thighs,' she directed. 'Keep it slow, tease yourself a little for me.'

Hermione did as she was told, staring at Luna with pleading eyes.

'Now go feel how wet you are! Doesn't it feel amazing?'

While Hermione's hands made their way to her folds, Luna's hands moved further down on Ginny's body, finally reaching the hem of her shirt.

'Just tell me to stop if I take this too far,' Luna whispered only for Ginny to hear. The Gryffindor shook her head vigorously.

'Don't stop this. Please don't stop!'

Hermione's fingers had reached her clitoris and she moaned loudly.

'Rub your clit for me, Mione, but take it slow!' Luna directed her further.

In the meantime, she had moved one hand under Ginny's shirt and cupped one of her tits, stroking the nipple with her thumb. The prickle between her legs was now barely bearable and she felt like she was floating. When Hermione slowly slid one finger inside her cunt and hummed with pleasure, Ginny lost all reservations and slid her own hand down her pants. One hand still holding on to her breasts, Luna used her other hand to follow Ginny's. She brushed her lips against her friend's neck and whispered: 'Let me feel you, Gin. Please!'

Both of their hands dived to Ginny's crotch now. She leaned back and spread her legs granting Luna access and they explored her together. All the while, Luna kept planning kisses on Ginny's neck and cheeks. Then she took over the lead concerning their exploration, freeing her of her pants and knickers and moving her legs wide open.

Hermione had opened her eyes again and watched what the other girls were doing, biting her lower lip. She kept moving her middle finger in and out of her vagina, covering the surrounding area with her fluids.

'Oh gosh this is so hot!' she exclaimed when Luna traced her kisses from Ginny's neck to her collarbone and eventually down do her tits where she pushed up the shirt the redhead was still wearing.

Ginny groaned and Luna reacted by sucking her nipple. Gaping back at Hermione, Ginny started to mimic her finger's movement and slid her own inside her body. The sensation of her digit carefully penetrating her entrance made her feel a whole new level of arousal. Her view went blurry for a moment and she gasped for breath. She hadn't known that she could make herself feel this way. Luna's mouth on her mounds and her hand tracing her thigh again added to her pleasure. In addition to this she recognised that watching Hermione getting all horny and engaged in masturbation fuelled her lust even more.

'Mione, you look so gorgeous!' she panted. 'Please show me what it's like to come.'

Hearing Ginny beg for her climax send her close to the edge, so Hermione had no difficulties following her friend's wish. She picked up pace and rubbed her clit intensely, letting out load moans by now. This encouraged Luna to be even bolder than before and she pushed her index and middle finger deep into Ginny's folds while said girl had turned her attention to her clit, following Hermione's example.

The older witch reached her climax with a final deep moan, tilting her head back and shuddering all over. She took a few moments to gather and catch her breath. Then she moved over to her two best friends. Ginny was also pretty close to her own climax, but her movements became a bit insecure and clumsy after she had watched Hermione come. It had looked so intense and breath-taking that she couldn't imagine experiencing it herself.

The older witch smiled at her empathetically and pushed her fingers from her aching clit gingerly.

'Let me help you with this last bit. It's quite hard to hit the right spots at the first time. Do you trust me?'

Ginny nodded cautiously and surrendered herself to the hands of her friends.

Hermione started to draw small circles on her clit and the tingling in her body grew more intense than ever before. A warm and fuzzy feeling started to spread from right beneath her navel and soon floated through her mons pubis and labia. It felt amazing and her heart beat like it was going to burst with excitement. The sensations in her abdomen increased even more when Hermione put a little more pressure on just the right spot and Ginny was hit by a wave of pure ecstasy and heat that flooded her brain and her body and her limbs. Her mouth formed a surprised 'Oh' and she forgot how to breathe for at least 30 seconds. She clutched her wet and swollen crotch, keeping Luna's fingers buried inside her and Hermione's hand touching her pounding clit and collapsed to the bed exhausted.

Luna's lips found hers soon after and Hermione patted her head and smiled at her encouraging.

'Did you like it?'

'Very!'

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it!**

 **At this point the story I have planned in advance is finished. But I guess I just can't leave it at that and so I will probably write a sequel. Look at my profile to find it soon :)**


End file.
